Beautiful : Dream Of You
by ParkRebecca
Summary: Aku melihat mata itu, mata yang membuat hatiku bergetar dan seakan berkata ingin aku melindunginya. Hanya kisah seorang putri mahkota yang tidak diketahui rupanya dan pangeran mahkota yang ingin menikahi sang putri yang tidak diketahui rupanya. !CHANBAEK! Slight! Kaisoo, Hunhan [GS]
1. Prolog

Title : Beautiful [ Dream of you ]

Author : Rebecca_park

Cast :

\- Byun Baekhyun (GS)

\- Park Chanyeol

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rated : M

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

Seluruh rakyat korea menanti sang putri mahkota mereka dipinang. Mereka menantikan hal itu terjadi, lebih dari itu mereka sangat ingin melihat wujud sang putri mahkota mengingat sang raja dan ratu, Byun Sehun dan Byun Luhan sangat menyembunyikan sang putri dengan sangat baik. Bahkan sejak kelahiran sang putri tidak ada yang pernah melihat rupa sang putri.

Karna itu rakyat memikirkan satu hal yang sama, bahwa putri mahkota mereka mungkin sangat memalukan bila untuk dikenalkan kepada publik. Mereka berfikir putri mereka sangatlah jelek dan buruk rupa, berbanding terbalik dengan sang ratu yang sangat cantik dan menawan. Hanya itu hal masuk akal yang dipikirkan rakyat.

Pelayan di istana pun tidak pernah melihat sang putri secara langsung karna sang ratu, Luhan menempatkan seorang asisten khusus yang ditugaskan untuk menemani sang putri, hanya dia yang mengurus semua keperluan sang putri.

Sampai hari dimana itu tiba, pangeran mahkota kerajaan Jepang meminang sang putri demi mempererat tali persahabatan dua kerajaan tersebut. Banyak yang menyayangkan kenapa sang pangeran memilih untuk meminang sang putri yang bahkan tidak diketahui rupanya.

Namun sang pangeran hanya mengatakan itu pilihan terbaik. Benarkah hanya karna itu? Bagaimana bila alasan sesungguhnya pangeran terkuak? Disinilah kisah putri mahkota misterius dan pangeran mahkota yang sempurna.

Prolog END.

halo! Ini ff pertama yang dipublish, akan ada satu ff lagi yang dipublish dan genrenya berbeda dengan genre ff ini. Untuk chap pertama akan dipost secepatnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~

-Rebecca


	2. Chapter 1 : World

18 tahun yang lalu

Sosok pria berperawakan tampan dan tinggi terlihat panik menuju salah satu ruangan dirumah sakit kerajaan. Pria itu masuk ke ruangan VVIP itu dan melihat sosok wanita cantik berbaring dikasur, sedangkan 4 orang bodyguardnya menunggu diluar ruangan.

" Hannie, apa kau baik baik saja? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Bagaimana perkataan dokter? "

Pria itu menanyakan banyak pertanyaan, jujur dia sangat panik begitu mendengar istrinya jatuh pingsan ditaman.

" pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Aku tidak apa apa, hanya saja dokter mengatakan "

Wanita yang dipanggil Hannie itu menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil melihat suami tampannya terlihat sangat khawatir.

" dokter mengatakan apa? Jangan membuatku semakin khawatir "

Raut wajah pria itu semakin khawatir, dia sangat takut terjadi apa apa pada istrinya

" Aku hamil. Kita akan mempunyai anak "

" Ha-hamil? Kau serius sayang? " pria itu berkata sambil menatap mata rusa istrinya yang sangat mempesona

" aku tidak pernah lebih serius dari ini "

" Terimakasih saying, aku sangat bahagia sekali "

Pria itu mengecup lembut bibir istrinya lalu menatap mata istrinya.

" Rakyat harus segera tau bahwa mereka akan mendapat pangeran yang tampan ataupun putri yang cantik. Mereka harus tau bahwa Raja dan Ratu mereka akan mempunyai keturunan "

.

.

.

Title : Beautiful [ Dream of You ]

Author : Rebecca_park

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun [GS]

Park Chanyeol

Genre :

Drama, Romance

CHAPTER 1

" World "

.

.

.

" Kyungsoo, dimana Baekhyun? Aku tidak melihatnya "

Gadis mungil berwajah cantik itu segera menoleh saat mendengar suara Ratunya, lalu membungkuk hormat

" Nona Baekhyun sedang berada dikamarnya, Ratu. "

" Dikamarnya? Tumben sekali, apa yang terjadi padanya? "

" Saya tidak tau, Ratu "

" Baiklah, aku harus menemui putriku yang cantik itu "

Kyungsoo pun melihat sang ratu pergi menuju kamar putri kesayangannya, lalu pergi kedapur untuk memasak makan siang Baekhyun karna Baekhyun hanya ingin makan masakan Kyungsoo.

Sang Ratu, Xi Luhan yang kini menjadi Byun Luhan adalah seorang wanita berdarah Cina. Dia sangat cantik, anggun dan memikat. Mata rusanya selalu membuat orang lain terpesona. Dia selalu disanjung terlebih dia dari keluarga bangsawan. Banyak pangeran yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai istri mereka tapi apa daya dia telah jatuh hati pada seorang Byun Sehun yang saat itu berstatus sebagai calon raja.

Luhan masuk ke kamar putrinya yang didominasi oleh warna pink dan putih, dia melihat putrinya yang sedang membaca novel.

" Sayang, kau kenapa hm? "

Luhan duduk disebelah putri kesayangannya itu dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

" Ah, Ibu. Aku tidak apa apa "

Sang putri tersenyum manis hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Sungguh menawan

" jujur pada ibu, Baekkie. Ibu tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu "

" anu…hm… kapan aku bisa keluar ibu? Aku ingin melihat dunia luar, aku tidak pernah keluar dari istana "

Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum, dia sangat mengerti perasaan sang putri. Namun dia dan suaminya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada Baekhyun. Mereka tidak ingin putri kesayangan mereka tahu bagaimana kejamnya dunia luar.

" akan datang saatnya kau bisa keluar dari istana sayang, tapi tidak sekarang. Bersabarlah "

" aku iri dengan Kyungie, dia bisa keluar dengan bebas. Dia bisa kuliah diluar sedangkan aku hanya belajar di istana "

Luhan memeluk putrinya yang menatapnya dengan mata berlinang. Dia tidak ingin putrinya menangis. Dia tidak ingin putrinya berada dalam bahaya jika ada orang jahat yang ingin mencelakai putrinya mengingat Baekhyun adalah putri mahkota.

" Ayah dan ibu melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu sayang, kami tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk padamu bila berada diluar "

" Aku tau itu ibu. Aku tau ibu dan ayah melakukannya demi kebaikanku "

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu terdengar ketukan pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu masuklah Kyungsoo

" Baekhyu- ah Nona Baekhyun ini makan siang anda "

Kyungsoo segera memanggil Baekhyun dengan formal saat melihat Luhan ada disana, bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetap seorang putri

" Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku begitu, Kyungie. Aku merasa tidak nyaman bila kau memanggilku begitu "

" Benar, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak harus memanggil Baekhyun seperti itu. Kau adalah satu satunya orang yang dekat dengan Baekhyun selain aku, suamiku dan Jongin. "

Luhan mendukung perkataan Baekhyun, dia tau bahwa dua gadis mungil ini sangat dekat seperti anak kembar mengingat mereka berdua sudah bersama sejak kecil, disisi lain juga mereka seumuran dan itu yang menyebabkan Luhan memilih Kyungsoo untuk selalu berada disisi Baekhyun.

" Tapi Yang Mulia Ratu, akan sangat tidak sopan bila-"

" Jangan membantah, Kyungsoo. Kau dan kedua orangtuamu sudah seperti keluarga bagi kami. Ah, juga sampaikan pada Minkyung –ibu Kyungsoo- untuk mempersiapkan kedatangan Pangeran Jongin. Dia akan sampai besok bersama suamiku "

" Tentu Yang Mulia "

" Baiklah. Ibu akan pergi sekarang Baekhyun, habiskan makan siangmu. Ibu menyayangi mu sayang "

Setelah mengecup dahi putri kesayangannya, dia keluar dari dari kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang Baekhyun dimeja.

" Temani aku makan, Kyungie "

" Tapi- "

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang memberi tatapan memohon. Sial, Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Baekhyun bila Baekhyun sudah memberikan tatapan memohon bak puppy yang sangat imut.

" Baiklah, kau menang lagi Baekkie. Aku akan menemanimu makan "

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan orang yang dia sayangi itu. Dia dan Kyungsoo sudah seperti anak kembar, dan ikatan batin mereka berdua juga sangat kuat.

Mari kita tinggalkan dulu dua sahabat ini…

Di kerajaan lain ,tepatnya di Jepang terlihat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang berdebat? Apakah berdebat adalah kata yang tepat?

" Aku mencintaimu "

" aku tidak mencintaimu, jangan berharap banyak padaku "

" Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, aku sangat mencintaimu "

Tanpa membalas perkataan si gadis, sosok tampan itu berlalu meninggalkan si gadis sendirian. Si gadis mengepalkan kedua tangannya, terlihat raut wajah marah karna mendengar penolakan sang pujaan hati.

" Jangan memanggilku Ayumi Maeda bila tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, Pangeran Park Chanyeol "

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Untuk Chapter pertama memang pendek dan belum menjelaskan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dibawa santai aja, kalau buru buru nanti malah banyak penjelasan yang tertinggal. Dan juga terima kasih buat yang sudah Read, Follow, Favorite ff ini. Untuk chap depan akan lebih panjang.

Thanks to :

Cassie88, yehethun, Jung Minjii, gisanya, Kimmyy, kimi2266, ArlinR, BaekHill, Oh Nasya, , chanbaek3769, chanbaek1597, ParkHaeYeol1827, bubbleLu, Manggocillo, KimhaneunVya, and other.


	3. Chapter 2 : Great Idea

_Telah lahir sosok putri yang sangat cantik dan menawan. Keseluruhan wajahnya mengambil wajah sang ibu, Luhan. Hanya matanya yang sangat mirip dengan sang ayah, Sehun_

" _Selamat Raja, Raja dan Ratu mendapatkan seorang putri yang sangat cantik seperti Ratu Luhan "_

 _Dokter perempuann yang memang khusus bekerja di Rumah Sakit milik Kerajaan itu memindahkan sosok bayi mungil yang tertidur lelap ke gendongan sang ayah._

 _Sang dokter menyadari bahwa Raja dan Ratunya membutuhkan waktu khusus bersama bayi mereka_

" _Saya permisi dulu, Raja "_

 _Setelah membungkuk hormat, dokter itu keluar dari ruangan yang dijaga oleh banyak bodyguard dan penembak untuk berjaga jaga dilantai itu._

" _Hannie, ini putri kita. Dia sangat cantik sepertimu "_

 _Sehun membantu Luhan bangun lalu memnyerahkan putri mereka pada Luhan_

" _Aku sangat bahagia. Sayang, ini ibu "_

 _Luhan menatap bayinya dengan mata berlinang, dia sangat bahagia melihat putrinya yang sangat cantik lalu Luhan mengecup pipi bayinya_

" _Terimakasih sayang, kalian berdua adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Kakek dan neneknya akan sangat senang melihat kehadiran cucu mereka telah lahir "_

" _Siapa nama bayi kita yang cantik ini, Hunnie? "_

" _Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang indah untuk putri kita "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tittle :

Beautiful [ Dream Of You ]

Author :

Rebecca_park

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun [GS]

Park Chanyeol

Genre :

Drama, Romance

 **CHAPER 2**

" **Great Idea "**

.

.

.

" Panggil Chanyeol, dia harus menemuiku sekarang "

Seorang laki laki gagah memerintahkan pengawal untuk memanggil putra semata wayangnya, Park Chanyeol. Beberapa saat kemudian laki laki yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu pun sampai.

" Ayah memanggilku? "

Suara sedikit berat dan serak itu memulai pembicaraan. Dirinya terlalu malas bila ayahnya akan membicarakan pernikahan lagi. Dia mengerti bila ayahnya ingin dia menikah setelah ibunya meninggal saat dia masih berusia 10 tahun. Tapi jika setiap saat membicarakan pernikahan setiap orang juga akan malas.

" Apa benar kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ayumi? Ayah mendengar itu dari ayahnya, bahkan Ayumi meminta pernikahan kalian segera disiapkan "

Terlihat raut bingung dari wajah tampannya itu. Siapa yang mengatakan perasan?

" Ayumi? Tidak. Aku tidak menyatakan perasaan padanya. Lagipula aku tidak menyukainya yang masih kekanakan itu "

Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan raut wajah angkuh. Sang ayah hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat sifat anaknya yang sangat mirip dengan nya waktu muda.

 _Aku akan memperkenalkan sepasang ayah dan anak ini_

Kris Park, Raja Jepang. Ayahnya berdarah Jepang-Korea sedangkan ibunya berdarah kanada. Istrinya, Park Yoora meninggal saat melahirkan Chanyeol. Lalu saat Chanyeol berumur 3 tahun dia menikahi seorang wanita cantik putri penasihat kerajaan, Kim Junmyeon.

Chanyeol Park. Pewaris tahta kerajaan Jepang. Wajahnya tidak mirip dengan sang ayah, dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya, Park Yoora. Hanya tinggi badan dan aura ayahnya yang menurun padanya. Seringkali bersikap angkuh, namun sikap angkuhnya itu sangat jarang keluar. Sangat dekat dengan ibu tirinya yang sudah dia anggap seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Dia banyak diimpikan para wanita.

" Ayah sudah yakin akan hal itu. Ayah akan menghubungi Keluarga Maeda untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini "

" Baguslah. Apa aku boleh pergi? "

" Tentu saja. Dan katakan pada ibumu untuk bersiap menuju Korea, ayah akan menemui sahabat ayah, Raja Sehun "

Terlihat raut sedikit terkejut diwajahnya, beruntung dia bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya itu. Tiba tiba terbesit ide dibenaknya, ide yang menurutnya benar benar bagus.

" ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke Korea? "

" ya, kami akan pergi ke Korea. Raja Sehun mengundang ayah. Memangnya kenapa? "

Kris sedikit heran melihat sifat putranya, dia sangat mengenal Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol tidak akan tertarik mengenai apa yang akan dikerjakan oleh sang ayah.

" Aku akan ikut ke Korea "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris yang benar benar terkejut dengan ucapannya.

" _ini akan menjadi sangat menarik " gumam Chanyeol_

 **Kediaman Keluarga Maeda**

" Ah, saya mengerti Yang Mulia. Mungkin ini memang kesalahpahaman "

Terlihat sosok pria yang berwajah tegas menutup panggilan telpon dari sang raja lalu sang putri bungsunya, Ayumi mendatanginya

" Ayah memanggilku? "

Kepala Keluarga Maeda, Shiro Maeda membawa putrinya duduk

" Ini mengenai Pangeran Chanyeol "

" Pangeran? Bagaimana ayah? Apa ayah akan segera mempersiapkan pernikahan kami? "

Ayumi berkata dengan nada yang sangat gembira, impiannya menjadi permaisuri Park Chanyeol akan terwujud

" tidak "

Ayumi langsung bingung mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah. Bukankah ayahnya sudah berjanji akan segera mempersiapkan pernikahan?

" Apa kau berbohong pada ayah, Ayumi? Kau tau ayah harus menanggung malu karna mengatakan pada Yang Mulia Raja bahwa Pangeran Mahkota menyatakan perasaan padamu dan mengajakmu menikah? Kebohongan macam apa ini ? "

Shiro berkata dengan raut wajah datar, seumur umur dia belum pernah merasa sangat malu seperti saat ini. Apa yang akan difikirkan oleh Raja mengetahui kebohongan konyol ini

" Aku tidak- "

" Jangan membuat alasan. Ayah sudah merasa malu dengan sifatmu itu. Dewasalah seperti kakakmu Ayumi "

" ayah selalu membandingkan aku dengan kakak! Aku berbeda dengan kakak! "

Ayumi berkata setengah membentak, lalu keluar dari ruangan ayahnya yang masih bingung dengan sifat kekanakan anak bungsunya itu

" _lihatlah putrimu, Mito. Kau terlalu memanjakannya hingga dia masih kekanakan seperti sekarang "_

Ayumi masuk kekamarnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat marah

" Kakak, kakak, kakak dan kakak! Kenapa ayah selalu membandingkan diriku dengan kakak? Jika ibu masih hidup ibu pasti akan membelaku "

Teriak Ayumi marah, dia sangat membenci kakaknya yang selalu disanjung oleh orang lain.

Kakaknya, Miho Maeda adalah wanita yang cantik dan sangat anggun. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan ramah serta dewasa membuat semua orang menyukainya. Dia juga sangat pintar sehingga membuat nama Maeda semakin terangkat ke atas.

" semuanya memuji kakak, kapan mereka akan memujiku? Aku bahkan lebih cantik dari kakak! "

Ucap Ayumi geram, dia sudah terlalu marah dibandingkan dengan kakaknya itu, kakak yang telah menikah dengan putra keluarga bangsawan seperti mereka.

" Lihat saja, aku akan membuat Pangeran Chanyeol bertekuk lutut padaku "

Lantas Ayumi tersenyum senang membayangkan Chanyeol yang mengemis cinta padanya, membayangkan sentuhan sentuhan Chanyeol disetiap lekuk tubuhnya.

 _Kurasa kau terlalu berharap tinggi, Ayumi Maeda_

Baekhyun tengah belajar dengan guru pribadinya. Dengan tirai yang membatasi keduanya sehingga sang guru tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun.

" Tuan Putri, kelasnya cukup sampai disini. Sampai bertemu dikelas selanjutnya "

Guru yang terbilang cukup tua itu keluar dari ruangan yang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas bosan

" Ahhh, aku benar benar bosan. Tapi kau harus tetap semangat Byun Baekhyun! "

Ucap Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia melirik jam di dinding

" Kyungie masih dikampusnya sekarang, aku merasa kesepian tanpanya "

Baekhyun teringat percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu

 _Flashback_

 _Kyungsoo tengah mendengarkan Baekhyun bercerita dengan semangat, sesekali dia menanggapinya dengan tidak kalah semangat_

" _Kyungie, nanti kalau kau lulus apa yang akan kau lakukan? "_

 _Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun_

" _aku akan bekerja sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit milik Kerajaan. Keluarga kami akan selalu mengabdi pada Kerajaan, Baekkie "_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun, dia sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang menggemaskan_

" _ah aku iri padamu, aku akan menjadi Ratu dan tidak melakukan apa apa "_

" _Jangan berkata seperti itu, Baekkie. Kau akan menikah dengan seorang pangeran yang tampan lalu menjadi seorang Ratu. Itu sangat istimewa "_

" _tapi tidak akan ada yang akan menikah dengan putri yang bahkan tidak diketahui rupanya, Kyungie "_

 _Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan setengah merengek, dia yakin akan hal itu_

" _Tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, Baekkie "_

 _Flashback end_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat hal itu. Kyungsoo selalu bisa membuatnya tenang selain dari sang ibu

" apakah yang kau katakana itu benar, Kyungie? Apa aku akan menikah dengan pangeran tampan? "

Disisi lain, Luhan terlihat sedang duduk diruang baca sambil memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun

" aku akan sangat berharap akan ada laki laki yang akan membuat Baekhyun bahagia "

Luhan tersenyum sambil membayangkan akan meihat sang putri menikah..

.

.

.

Terlihat sosok pria tampan dengan kulit tan yang membuatnya sexy memandangi foto seorang gadis dari ponselnya

" Do Kyungsoo? "

Kim Jongin –pria itu menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya

" paman kenapa disini? Bukankah tadi paman bertemu ibu? "

Suaranya terdengar sangat tenang, bahkan dia tidak peduli saat pamannya yang berstatus sebagai Raja itu melihat foto gadis itu, Kyungsoo diponselnya

" ibumu harus pergi ke makam ayahmu. Adikku itu sangat mencintai mencintai ayahmu "

Sang Raja, Sehun terkekeh pelan mengingat ibu Jongin, Byun Jisoo yang sangat mencintai Kim Taeyong, ayah Jongin

" Tentu saja paman, kalau ibu tidak mencintai ayah mana mungkin anak setampanku bisa lahir "

Pria yang akrab dipanggil Kai itu tertawa, dia sangat tau bagaimana perasaan ibunya pada sang ayah.

" melihatmu sangat mirip dengan ayahmu membuatku mengerti kenapa ibumu tidak menikah lagi. Kau sangat mirip dengan Taeyong "

Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sehun

" apa kau menyukai Kyungsoo? Sebagai pamanmu, aku ingin kau bahagia. Tapi ingatlah, ibumu sangat menyukai Krystal "

" aku tau itu paman, aku tau ibu tidak akan bisa menerima bila aku memilih orang yang menurut ibu tidak sederajat dengan kami "

Kai tersenyum miris mengingat ibunya menentang pernikahan kakak perempuannya yang ingin menikah dengan pria dari keluarga sederhana.

" _aku akan melawan kehendak keluarga meskipun itu kehendak ibuku bila itu bisa membuatku bersamamu, Do Kyungsoo "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Chapter 2 update yay! Udah panjang kan dari chapter pertama? Ff ini selain fokus pada ChanBaek juga akan fokus pada KaiSoo. Pembagian porsi mereka akan adil.

Untuk keterangan biar bisaa mudah, Ayumi itu wajahnya mirip Jisoo Blackpink. Miho itu wajahnya mirip Eugene SES, Byun Jisoo mirip Yoon Jisoo di drama Defendant, untuk Taeyong disini bukan Taeyong NCT ya, bayangin aja Taeyong disini itu mirip Kai. Untuk ayahnya Ayumi sama Miho, wajahnya mirip Rain.

Semoga penjelasan singkat ini bisa bikin lebih mudah buat bayangin setiap karakter di ff ini.

Dan ini buat balasan review dari chapter kemarin, makasih untuk reviewnya^^

 _KimhaneunVya : iya ini udah lanjut kok, masa di stop mendadak kan gak lucu hehe_

 _BaekHill : Tenang, Pangeran Chanyeol akan selalu melindungi Princess kkkkk iya makasih ya~_

 _: ini udah lebih panjang kok_

 _Selepy : ini udah lebih panjang kan? Hehe_

 _Manggocillo : astaga pikirannya xD ini udah lanjut_

 _Chanbaek1597 : ini udah update_

 _Kimi2266 : ini udah dilanjut_

 _Mons'cbhs'kjd : untuk update sih ga bisa dipastiin kapan jadwal updatenya, tapi diusahain akan update cepat, soalnya kadang idenya ilang dan harus mikir ide lain. Diikutin aja terus makanya ya_

 _ChanBaek3769 : ini udah agak panjang kan dari chapter pertama? Makasih ya_

 _Guest (rly) : di chapter pertama udah sedikit dijelaskan_

 _Spektrofotometri : ini udah lanjut kok_

 _Guest : bener? Aku ga pernah baca novelnya dan ini muncul pas lagi dengerin lagu EXO – Beautiful. Makasih masukannya ya, nanti aku coba baca dan akan bikin gak akan mirip soalnya udah ada ide buat tiap chapter. Dibaca dulu lanjutannya ya…_

 _bubbleLu : udah lumayan panjang dari sebelumnya kan? Udah next nih_

 _guest : udah lanjut kok_

 _guest (yousee) : iya ini udah lumayan panjang kok_

 _guest (checiliaByun) : iya makasih ya^^ diikutin terus ya ff nya_

 _guest (rie16) : udah next nih_

 _park yeolna : chapter pertama udah diupdate, dibaca ya sekalian dengan chapter ini_

 _myrceu : udah next nih_

 **Thanks for review, favorite, follow, and for silent readers.**

 **REBECCA -**


	4. Chapter 3 : Who's He?

_13 tahun yang lalu_

 _Terlihat sosok anak laki laki berwajah tampan melihat keadaan sekitar_

" _ayah tidak akan tahu aku sedang berkeliling, ayah dan ibu sedang menemui Raja dan Ratu "_

 _Terdengar gumaman kecil darinya, tanpa sadar dia sampai disebuah taman yang letaknya cukup jauh dibelakang istana dan melihat dua orang anak perempuan bertubuh mungil yang dia perkirakan lebih muda darinya_

" _siapa mereka? Aku pikir ini khusus anggota kerajaan "_

 _Gumam anak itu sambil mengingat bahwa dia melihat papan penanda didepan yang bertuliskan khusus anggota kerajaan lalu mendengar suara salah satu anak yang bermata bulat seperti burung hantu_

" _Tuan Putri Baekhyun, ayo kita kembali sebelum Ratu mencari kita "_

 _Untuk ukuran anak kecil, anak bermata bulat itu sudah fasih berbicara dengan lancar_

" _sebentar lagi, Kyungie. Dan jangan panggil aku Tuan Putri "_

 _Gadis yang bermata sipit itu mengatakan hal itu dengan nada merajuk yang sangat menggemaskan_

" _tapi kau tetap Putri Mahkota, putri dari Raja Sehun dan Ratu Luhan "_

" _aku tidak suka kau panggil begitu "_

 _Kedua anak perempuan itu pun berjalan bergandengan meninggalkan taman itu. Sedangkan anak laki laki itu hanya terpaku pada si gadis bermata sipit_

" _dia sangat cantik, Tuan Putri? Dia putri mahkota? Aku menyukainya "_

.

.

.

Title :

Beautiful [ Dream of You ]

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun [GS]

Park Chanyeol

Genre :

Drama, Romance

 **CHAPTER 3**

" **Who's he? "**

.

.

.

" Kyungsoo, kita harus kedepan sekarang, Yang Mulia Raja dan Pangeran Jongin sudah sampai "

Baekhyun memasang tatapan memelas saat mendengar suara ibu Kyungsoo dari luar kamarnya

" Iya ibu, aku akan menyusul "

Saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sontak melotot yang membuatnya sangat menggemaskan

" kau akan meninggalkanku, Kyungie? "

" ini hanya sebentar, Baekkie. Aku hanya akan memberi penghormatan lalu menemuimu lagi "

" tidak bisakah aku ikut? "

" tidak bisa, Baekkie. Ingat Yang Mulia Ratu sudah melarangmu. Yang mulia raja dan pangeran pasti akan menemuimu "

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah lalu melihat Kyungsoo yang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dikamarnya yang besar

" aku tidak sabar ingin keluar, aku ingin melihat dunia luar "

Gadis itu bergumam lalu memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya untuk menemui ayah dan sepupunya

.

.

.

" sayang "

Suara yang terdengar sangat lembut dan tenang itu membuat pangeran menoleh

" Ibu "

Chanyeol memeluk wanita itu, wanita yang menjadi ibunya sejak dia berumur 3 tahun

" apa yang kau rencanakan? Tidak biasanya kau ingin ikut bersama ayah dan ibu "

" tidak ada, aku hanya ingin pergi ke Korea "

Chanyeol mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lembut

" apapun yang kau rencanakan, jangan sampai itu berbahaya sayang, ibu tidak ingin kau kenapa napa "

" aku tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk ibu, percayalah padaku "

Chanyeol melihat Junmyeon, ibunya tersenyum, senyum yang selalu dia sukai

" dan jangan pikirkan ayahmu yang memaksamu ingin menikah, ayahmu hanya ingin secepat mungkin bisa melihat anakmu "

" aku mengerti ibu "

" bersiaplah, kita akan pergi sebentar lagi. Beruntung kakekmu mau membantu adikmu mengurus kerajaan selama kita pergi "

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melihat wanita yang amat disayanginya itu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

" ku harap ini tidak menimbulkan masalah "

Gumamnya sambil melihat kearah luar jendela, memikirkan rencananya yang berasal dari usulan adiknya, Park Yujin.

 _Flashback_

 _Yujin, adik laki laki Park Chanyeol yang berusia lebih muda 3 tahun dari Chanyeol melihat kakaknya yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu_

" _memikirkan sesuatu? "_

 _Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat sosok adik laki lakinya yang sangat mirip dengan sang ibu, Junmyeon. Meski mereka berdua berbeda ibu, mereka sangat dekat dengan cara mereka sendiri_

" _kenapa kau disini? Ibu akan marah melihatmu kabur dari kelasmu lagi "_

 _Yujin mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol, dia tau kalau kakaknya sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan_

" _aku tebak, pasti Ayumi "_

 _Chanyeol hanya diam, Yujin menebak dengan tepat apa yang difikirkan dirinya_

" _aku sarankan lebih baik kakak menikah, dengan begitu Ayumi tidak akan mengejar kakak lagi "_

 _Yujin sangat tau bahwa Ayumi sangat terobsesi pada kakaknya, dan dia juga tau kalau kakaknya sangat risih melihat Ayumi yang begitu menempeli dirinya_

 _Tanpa Yujin tau, perkataannya itu difikirkan oleh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memutuskan hal yang selama ini dia hindari dari ayahnya, Menikah._

 _Flashback end_

.

.

.

Ayumi menatap sinis kakaknya yang sedang mengobrol dengan sang ayah, dia sangat iri melihat kakaknya yang selalu disanjung dibanding dirinya. Ditambah banyak orang yang selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan sang kakak

" Ayumi, ayo kesini "

Mendengar suara lembut kakaknya membuatnya semakin emosi, dia sungguh membenci kakaknya

" aku sibuk "

Ayumi langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil foto Chanyeol

" aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menjadi istrimu, Pangeran. Kau akan kubuat mengemis cinta padaku "

Ayumi mencium foto Chanyeol seraya membayangkan dirinya dan Chanyeol sedang berbagi ciuman mesra

.

.

.

Setelah penyambutan Raja Sehun dan Pangeran Jongin, Kyungsoo hendak pergi kekamar Baekhyun sebelum seseorang menahan tangannya

" Pangeran Jongin "

Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat pada sosok yang sangat dia kagumi didepannya, Kim Jongin

" tidak usah membungkuk padaku, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kabarmu? "

" seperti yang anda lihat, Pangeran. Saya baik baik saja "

Kyungsoo mati matian menahan suaranya agar tetap terdengar normal, saat Jongin hendak mengatakan sesuatu, terdengar suara ponsel Kyungsoo

" _30 menit lagi akan dilakukan kelas tambahan dosen Jung "_

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan

" Dosen Jung kenapa sangat suka membuat kelas tambahan secara mendadak, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Aku sudah berjanji padanya "

Jongin tidak mungkin mendengar itu, itu hanya ada dibenak Kyungsoo

" apa yang kau pikirkan? "

" Anu-pangeran "

" jangan panggil aku Pangeran, panggil aku Kai. Kai oppa "

Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya, dia tidak ingin semakin jatuh pada pesona laki laki didepannya ini

" aku harus pergi ke kampus, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Baekhyun "

Kyungsoo mengatakan itu dengan suara lirih, dia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun bersedih

" begitukah? Aku akan menemani Baekhyun, kau bisa pergi kekampusmu "

Kai menahan senyum saat melihat wajah lega Kyungsoo

" Terimakasih, Kai oppa "

Setelah mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo pun menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku dan tas seraya berganti pakaian, tidak menyadari tatapan Kai yang terus menatap kearahnya.

" _aku berharap kisah kita berdua tidak akan berakhir sedih, Kyungsoo "_

Kai lantas langsung menuju ke kamar adik sepupunya, Baekhyun. Memikirkan Baekhyun membuat rasa senang timbul dalam dirinya, dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sepupu manisnya itu.

" Siang paman. Apa Baekhyun ada didalam? "

Kai menyapa pengawal didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun, sosok yang sudah akrab dengannya mengingat dirinya sangat mudah akrab dengan orang lain

" Selamat datang, Pangeran. Tuan putri berada didalam. Seperti biasa dia sudah menunggu kedatangan anda "

" terima kasih, paman "

Kai langsung masuk ke kekamar sang adik sepupu yang sangat dia sayangi. Dia melihat adik sepupunya yang tengah duduk dikasur sambil memeluk boneka rilakkuma raksasanya, pemberian dirinya saat Baekhyun berusia 12 tahun.

" Oppa! "

Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat sang kakak sepupu, dan langsung bangun memeluk Kai.

" Aigoo, kau sudah sangat merindukan oppa? Kau bertambah cantik seperti bibi Luhan "

" Tentu saja! Aku akan menjadi wanita yang cantik seperti ibu "

Kai tertawa mendengar celotehan sang adik, sangat menyenangkan jika memiliki seorang adik. Dia hanya memiliki kakak perempuan dan mereka sangat dekat, sampai kejadian pahit yang menimpa sang kakak. Sang kakak meninggal dalam kecelakaan bersama kekasihnya, lelaki yang tidak disetujui oleh ibunya 3 tahun lalu. Itu menjadi peristiwa kelam dikeluarga mereka. Kai harus menerima dengan lapang dada bahwa sang kakak yang sangat dia cintai itu harus meninggal.

" jadi bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik baik saja kan? "

" heheum. Aku baik baik saja, apalagi Kyungie selalu menemaniku. Ah, harusnya Kyungie sekarang sudah kesini, dia berjanji akan menemaniku "

" Kyungsoo bilang dia harus ke kampus nya, Hyun-ah. Ada kelas dadakan jadi dia menitipkan pesan, dia berkata dia sangat menyesal tidak bisa menemanimu sekarang "

Kai melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi sedikit lesu, dia mengerti ikatan kuat yang terjalin diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Lagipula mereka seumuran dan bersahabat sejak kecil. Bahkan mungkin ikatan mereka berdua sudah seperti anak kembar.

" kalau begitu oppa harus menemaniku! "

Kai hanya tertawa pelan mendengar nada bersemangat sang sepupu. Sepertinya dia harus mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak lupa bahwa dirinya juga butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry banget, udah lama ga update, sekali update malah lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya T.T untuk next chap, Beautiful [ Dream Of You ] kayaknya aku bakal slow update, aku lagi sibuk banget. Dipikiran udah banyak ide ide soal ff ini, tapi malah ga ketuang dalam bentuk tulisan.

Oh iya, untuk chap kemaren ada kesalahan ya. Aku teledor banget sampe bikin kesalahan kayak gitu. Apa ada yang nyadar kemaren apa yang salah?

Ibu kandung Chanyeol, Park Yoora meninggal pas lahirin Chanyeol ya. Itu salah banget aku malah bikin ibu Chanyeol meninggal pas Chanyeol umur 10 tahun. Dan Junmyeon dinikahin Kris pas Chanyeol umur 3 tahun. Dan adik Chanyeol, Yujin lahir pas Chanyeol umur 6 tahun.

Sekilas tentang chap kemaren. Oh iya, ini balasan review kemarin ya.

 _ **LoeyPuppy614 : Ini udah next ya~**_

 _ **Myrceu : udah next nih hehe**_

 _ **Yousee : Chanbaek ketemu? Harusnya di chapter ini atau ga dichapter depan. Karna ga jadi disini kemungkinan besar dichapter depan^^**_

 _ **Sherli88 : Sabar ya nunggu Chanbaek ketemu hehe**_

 _ **Rly : malu ga ya si Ayumi? Kayaknya ga, soalnya udah ditolak masih aja kekeuh/?**_

 _ **Irvipcy : Maaf ini udah kelamaan banget updatenya T.T maaf juga ini lebih pendek T.T chap depan aku janji naik jadi 2k atau 3k words yaaaa!**_

 _ **Guest : Gimana? Udah baca? Kasih tanggapannya yaaaa!**_

 _ **MeAsCBHS : Sama samaaaa! Ini udah next yaaaa!**_

 _ **Pongpongi : udah next ini yaaaa!**_

 _ **Anaknya ChanBaek : mantan ojong nanti peran nya antara nyebelin sama gak wkwk**_

 _ **BubbleLU : Biar KaiSoo ada halangan jugaaa.g udah next yaaa!**_

 _ **Manggocillo : ini masih belum panjang jugaaaaaT.T**_

 _ **ChanBaek3769 : chap depan aku janji bakalan panjang kok!**_

 _ **CBHHKSOO : Udah next nih!**_

 _ **Park Yeolna : ini malah slow update T.T udah next nih!**_

 _ **BaekHill : apaaa ya tujuan Chan ke Korea? Disini udah mulai terungkap kok hehe. Tapi Kaisoo kayaknya lebih berat rintangannya ciaa.g**_

 _ **Spektrofotometri : Chanbaek Moment belum ada di chap ini ya, mungkin chap depan soalnya greget sendiri liat Chanbaek belum ketemu juga**_

 _ **: maaf yaaa ini malah lebih pendekT.T**_

 _ **Selepy : sama samaaaa! Kapan yaaa? Secepatnya kok**_

 _ **Kimi2266 : ini udah up lagi loh!**_

 _ **Big thanks to :**_

 _ **Reader, Follower, Lover, and Sider! Dan makasih juga buat yang udah review yaaaa!**_


End file.
